The rate of rotation of a moving body about an axis may be determined by mounting an accelerometer on a frame and dithering it, with the accelerometer's sensitive axis and the direction of motion of the frame both normal to the rate axis about which rotation is to be measured. For example, consider a set of orthogonal axes X, Y and Z oriented with respect to the moving body. Periodic movement of the accelerometer along the Y axis of the moving body with its sensitive axis aligned with the Z axis results in the accelerometer experiencing a Coriolis acceleration directed along the Z axis as the moving body rotates about the X axis. A Coriolis acceleration is that perpendicular acceleration developed while the body is moving in a straight line, due to rotation of the frame on which it is mounted. The Coriolis acceleration acting on the accelerometer is proportional to the velocity of the moving sensor body along the Y axis and its angular rate of rotation about the X axis. An output signal from the accelerometer thus includes a DC or slowly changing component or force signal F representing the linear acceleration of the body along the Z axis, and a periodic component or rotational signal .OMEGA. representing the Coriolis acceleration resulting from rotation of the body about the X axis.
The Coriolis component can be produced by vibrating the accelerometer and causing it to dither back and forth along a line perpendicular to the input axis of the accelerometer. If the frame on which the accelerometer is mounted is rotating, the Coriolis acceleration component of the accelerometer's output signal will be increased proportional to the dither velocity. If the dither amplitude and frequency are held constant, then the Coriolis acceleration is proportional to the rotation rate of the frame.
The linear acceleration component and the rotational component representing the Coriolis acceleration may be readily separated by using two accelerometers mounted in back-to-back relationship to each other and processing their output signals by sum and difference techniques. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,802, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, two accelerometers are mounted upon a parallelogram with their input axes pointing in opposite directions. An electromagnetic D'Arsonval coil is mounted on one side of the parallelogram structure and is energized with a periodically varying current to vibrate the accelerometers back and forth in a direction substantially normal to their sensitive or input axes. The coil causes the parallelogram structure to vibrate, dithering the accelerometers back and forth. By taking the difference between the two accelerometer outputs, the linear components of acceleration are summed. By taking the sum of the two outputs, the linear components cancel and only the Coriolis or rotational components remain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,801, commonly assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes the processing of the output signals of two accelerometers mounted for periodic, dithering motion to obtain the rotational rate signal .OMEGA. and the force or acceleration signal F representing the change in velocity, i.e. acceleration of the moving body, along the Z axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,802, commonly assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a control pulse generator, which generates and applies a sinusoidal signal of a frequency .omega. to the D'Arsonval coil to vibrate the parallelogram structure and thus the first and second accelerometer structures mounted thereon, with a dithering motion of the same frequency .omega.. The accelerometer output signals are applied to a processing circuit, which sums the accelerometer output signals to reinforce the linear components indicative of acceleration. The linear components are integrated over the time period T of the frequency e corresponding to the dither frequency to provide the force signal F, which represents the change in velocity, i.e. acceleration, along the Z axis. The accelerometer output signals are also summed, whereby their linear components cancel and their Coriolis components are reinforced to provide a signal indicative of frame rotation. That difference signal is multiplied by a zero mean periodic function sgnc .omega.t. The resulting signal is integrated over a period T of the frequency .omega. by a sample and hold circuit to provide the signal .OMEGA. representing the rate of rotation of the frame.
The D'Arsonval coil is driven by a sinusoidal signal of the same frequency .omega. which corresponded to the period T in which the linear acceleration and Coriolis component signals were integrated. In particular, the pulse generator applies a series of pulses at the frequency .omega. to a sine wave generator, which produces the substantially sinusoidal voltage signal to be applied to the D'Arsonval coil. A pair of pick-off coils produce a feedback signal indicative of the motion imparted to the accelerometers. That feedback signal is summed with the input sinusoidal voltage by a summing junction whose output is applied to a high gain amplifier. The output of that amplifier, in turn, is applied to the D'Arsonval type drive coil. The torque output of the D'Arsonval coil interacts with the dynamics of the parallelogram structure to produce the vibrating or dither motion. In accordance with well known servo theory, the gain of the amplifier is set high so that the voltage applied to the summing junction and the feedback voltage are forced to be substantially equal and the motion of the mechanism will substantially follow the drive voltage applied to the summing Junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,408 describes the use of vibrating beam force transducers in accelerometers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,173, the force transducer takes the form of a double-ended tuning fork fabricated from crystalline quartz. The transducer comprises a pair of side-by-side beams which are connected to common mounting structures at their ends. Electrodes are deposited on the beams and a drive circuit applies a periodic voltage signal to the electrodes causing the beams to vibrate toward and away from one another, 180 degrees out of phase. In effect, the drive circuit and beams form an oscillator with the beams playing the role of a frequency controlled crystal, i.e., the mechanical resonance of the beams controls the oscillation frequency. The vibrating beams are made of crystalline quartz, which has piezoelectric properties. Application of periodic drive voltages to such beams cause them to vibrate toward and away from one another, 180 degrees out of phase. When the beams are subjected to accelerating forces, the frequency of the mechanical resonance of the beams changes, which results in a corresponding change in the frequency of the drive signal. When subjected to acceleration forces that cause the beams to be placed in tension, the resonance frequency of the beams and thus the frequency of the drive signal increases. Conversely, if the beams are placed in compression by the acceleration forces, the resonance frequency of the beams and the frequency of the drive signal is decreased.
Above referenced U.S. application Ser. No. 07/316,399 describes accelerometers using vibrating force transducers that require materials with low internal damping to achieve high Q values that result in low drive power, low self-heating and insensitivity to electronic component variations. Transducer materials for high-accuracy instruments also require extreme mechanical stability over extended cycles at high stress levels. Crystalline silicon possess high Q values, and with the advent of low cost, micromachined mechanical structures fabricated from crystalline silicon, it is practical and desirable to create vibrating beams from a silicon substrate. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,990 describes a vibrating beam structure fabricated from crystalline silicon and includes an electric circuit for applying a drive signal or current along a current path that extends in a first direction along a first beam and in a second, opposite direction along a second beam parallel to the first. A magnetic field is generated that intersects substantially perpendicular the conductive path, whereby the first and second beams are caused to vibrate towards and away from one another, 180 degrees out of phase.
Digital techniques employ stable, high frequency crystal clocks to measure a frequency change as an indication of acceleration forces applied to such vibrating beam accelerometers. To ensure precise integration or cosine demodulation, a crystal clock is used to precisely set the frequency of the dither drive signal. Outputs from two accelerometers are fed into counters to be compared to a reference clock signal produced by the crystal clock. A microprocessor reads the counters and processes the data to provide a force signal F and a rotational signal .OMEGA.. The main advantage of digital processing is the ability to demodulate with extreme precision. The short term stability of the reference crystal clock allows the half cycle time basis to be precisely equal. Thus a constant input to the cosine demodulator is chopped up into equal, positive half cycle and negative half cycle values, whose sum is exactly zero.
In an illustrative embodiment, the two accelerometers signals are counted in their respective counters over a 100 Hz period (corresponding to a 100 Hz of the dither frequency .omega.) and are sampled at a 400 Hz data rate corresponding to each quarter cycle of the dither motion. The two accumulated counts are subtracted to form the force signal F. Since the counters act as an integrator, the acceleration signal is changed directly to a velocity signal. Taking the difference of the acceleration signals tends to reject all Coriolis signals as does the counter integration and locked period data sampling.
The Coriolis signals are detected by a cosine demodulation. The cosine demodulated signals from the first and second accelerometers are summed to produce the .DELTA. .theta. signal. Again, the counters integrate the rate data to produce an angle change. The sum also eliminates any linear acceleration and the demodulation cancels any bias source including bias operating frequency and accelerometer bias. The accelerometer temperature is used in a polynomial model to provide compensation for all the coefficients used to convert the frequency counts into output units. Thus, the scale factor, bias and misalignment of the sensor axes are corrected over the entire temperature range.
The demodulation of the frequency sample is straightforward once the data is gathered each quarter cycle. The cosine demodulation is simply the difference between the appropriate half cycles. The linear acceleration is the sum of all samples.